


I Want You

by fandommatchmaker19



Series: Vicley - It's Written in the Stars [4]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: From prompt: “What do you want, Lucas?” she asks, shaking her head.“You,” he says simply, as if it is the most obvious thing, and Vic gasps. “I just want you, Victoria,” he says earnestly and then reaches out to grasp her hands in his.Post 2x11/2x12 After rescuing Vic and her victims along with 19, Lucas finds Vic in her bunk. This time, the conversation goes much better :)





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



> This is another Vicley fix because we need all the Vicley fix in the world! This was from a prompt on the group chat from madnephelite! Enjoy!

She’d just finished toweling off her hair and is simply standing in her bunk room, not quite knowing what to do. She’d insisted she was fine when Travis and Lucas had suggested she get checked out at Grey Sloan, so they’d reluctantly driven her to the station and Gibson had driven her Jeep.

The door to her bunk room opens and closes then, the locks. Vic’s shoulders slump in relief and she turns, finding Lucas. [He looked like hell, hair disheveled, face pale, red rimmed eyes and Vic felt her heart ache for him. She remembered how he’d raced towards her when station 19 had arrived at the scene, the wildness in his eyes, the way he brushed his fingers against her wrist in the only way he’d allow himself to do so in front of others]. Now, the wildness is gone, but Vic can see defeat and sadness in his beautiful blue eyes.

Lucas seems to linger at the door, as if not sure whether to step into the room or unlock the door and leave.

“Oh, it’s you,” she says softly and he sighs. He steps forwards slightly, but stops, unsure.

“Can we talk?” he asks, looking carefully, almost apprehensively at her. Vic nods.

“Yeah. Good idea, we should talk. So, let’s talk,” she answers, sitting on the edge of her bed. Lucas steps closer to her and finally sits on the bed beside her. He glances over at her, and Vic meets his gaze.

“How are you? Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks concerned. His finger reach over to grasp her own, but he pulls away, as if he’s afraid she’ll flinch or reject him.

“I’m fine. Physically, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” she says, but Lucas shakes his head.

“I always worry about you. Every day,” he says and Vic is a little taken aback at the emotion that is so clear in his voice.

“I know,” she says softly. Vic breathes out a sigh before looking over at Lucas yet again. “What do you want, Lucas?” she asks, shaking her head. [She’s tired of this conversation, she’s tired of them never being quite on the same page, she’s just tired and she just wants to know what he wants, so they can end this dancing around, this thing they have that isn’t just sex, but not quite a relationship either]. There’s a pregnant pause, and Lucas seems to be gathering his thoughts. “Just… what do you want?” she repeats, and she can feel tears prickle at her eyes. [Vic doesn’t know if she actually wants to know the answer].

“You,” he says simply, as if it is the most obvious thing, and Vic gasps. Vic furrows her brow, and angles her body towards him so they’re facing each other. “I just want you, Victoria,” he says earnestly and then reaches out to grasp her hands in his. Vic doesn’t flinch or pull away.

“What…” she trails off, not quite able to form words.

“I just… I was really worried about you tonight. But, so was your team. And, it made me realize that you guys truly are a family and I… I don’t want to come between you and your family, Vic. But, I can’t do this… us… anymore if we’re going to keep going like this. Because, I do want to be with you and be open with you. I am not ashamed of you. I don’t deserve you and I- I am not ashamed of you. At all,” he says and Vic feels a small tear fall from the corner of her eyes. Hastily, she wipes it away before meeting Lucas’ gaze again. There is so much sincerity and emotion in his eyes that it almost knocks the air out of her lungs.

“What do you mean?” she asks, her voice small. “I… is it over between us? Wh-”

“No, no, no!” he says, shaking his head vehemently, quickly letting go of her hands and instead cupping her cheeks. “No, I don’t want us to be over, Vic. Of course not. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a really long time. I meant… Victoria, I don’t want us to just be having sex. I want more. I want you. I want to be with you for real. Because what happened tonight made me realize that I don’t- I can’t lose you. Look, I lashed out. What I said about being my subordinates, that’s not entirely true. Yes, at work, you and your crew are my subordinates. But, you are not just my subordinate, Victoria. You are so much more. You mean so much more to me. When it’s us – you and me – we’re equals. Okay?” Vic nods, tears streaming down her cheeks. [Vic doesn’t cry very often, but right now she’s full on crying because Lucas Ripley is being vulnerable, and raw, and emotional, and saying all the right things and melting her heart].

“Okay,” she says softly, resting her own hands on his shoulders. “Okay. I just… when you said that… it really hurt,” she all but sobs.

“I know. I know and I am very sorry,” he says and she can see it in his eyes that he means it. [She forgives him. Without hesitation].

“I forgive you, Lucas. It’s okay. And, I’m sorry too. For blindsiding you with the fact that both Travis and Jack knew about us. And, I was a little unfair in our fight. It’s just… I’ve never felt about anyone the way I feel for you. And, I’ve never been with anyone like this in a long time. I’m also sorry for avoiding it every time you brought up us being more than just sex. I tried distracting you with sex because I could handle that. But, then I started having feelings for you and that got pretty scary,” she says softly, lips quirking up in a small smile. He nods and wipes away the tears with his thumbs.

“It scares me, too, you know? Feeling like this. I mean, I was married before. Twice. And, both times it fell apart because of my job and- well, the second time it was also because she cheated on me. That was thirteen years ago. And, I haven’t been with anyone other than a few flings since then. I just threw myself into my job and my job became the most important thing in my life. Losing it… it scares me more than you could possibly know. But, you’ve also become an important part of my life. And losing you would be worse because… because I think you’re likeable Victoria. Really, really likeable and I want more with you if you do, too?” Lucas said sincerely, blue eyes gazing deeply into hers. The last part sounded more like a question than an answer. Vic nodded, sniffling as her crying subsided.

“Yes… I think you’re pretty likeable, too. And, I want to be more with you, too.” She grinned.

“Good,” he says, smiling fondly at her.

“Totally,” Vic says.

Lucas chuckles, and then he leans slightly towards her, brushing his lips against hers. Vic responds immediately, and kisses him fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her as she falls backwards onto the bed, her legs wrapping around Lucas’ waist. Lucas grunts, then toes off his shoes before pulling away from her lips and trailing open mouth kisses along her jaw as his hands fumble with her the hem of her Station 19 t-shirt. Vic’s fingers are fumbling with the buttons of his shirt as she lets out a soft moan. He flips them over so she’s on top and pulls the t-shirt off her, his lips curling into a delighted smirk. Vic pushes off his shirt as he trails kisses down her neck, then her collarbone, nipping, and biting, and sucking. His fingers tangle in her hair and Vic lets out another moan as she threads her fingers through his blonde curls. Then, her fingers drift down his back, grasping the hem of his white t-shirt and pulling it up as he makes quick work of pushing off the leggings she changed in. They break away briefly so Vic can fully pull his t-shirt off and Lucas can fully push her leggings off. They sit up slightly and Vic unbuttons his pants as Lucas pulls the duvet of her bed on top of them. There’s some more fumbling, Lucas with Vic’s bra, before they settle into a comfortable position and Vic pushes his boxers off as Lucas peels off her panties. Vic licks her lips in anticipation as her inner muscles clench and Lucas arms are firm and steady on her hips as tugs her a little closer. Their gazes lock, both dark with lust, and Vic pulls Lucas in for another kiss, fingers tugging at his curls, lips firm on his, their tongues tangling together. And, then he thrusts into her and Vic moans a little as her hands rest on his shoulder blades, fingers digging into his skin as Lucas sets a slow, rhythmic pace.

“Fuck, Luke,” she whispers headily as she grinds against him and Lucas quickens his pace. Lucas grunts in the back of his throat and angles his hips a little more, thrusting a little more roughly as they near their climax. “I’m close, Luke, oh…” Vic whispers, her heel rubbing against Lucas’ leg.

Their lips meet together again, crashing all at once, tongues tangling together. They cling to each other, bodies pressed impossibly close as they finally reach their release.

Vic falls on top of him, head resting on his chest, his heart thrumming against her ear.

“That… was amazing,” he mumbles headily, pressing a tender kiss to her temple.

“Yes… totally,” Vic breathes and leans her head up, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw as her fingers caress his torso.

And, then, she sees the time and sits up quickly.

“Fuck!” she curses, scrambling off of him. “Crap, crap, crap-”

“Victoria? What’s wrong?” Lucas asks as he sits up, too, his expression instantly concerned.

“Shift’s over and D-shift is going to be here soon. And, I somehow doubt this is how you want to disclose our relationship!” she hissed before she even realized what she’d said. “Crap! I’m sorry, I didn’t- I know you-”

“Victoria,” he cut her off, looking at her carefully. “Relax,” he said as he grasped her wrist, tugging her towards him. “Don’t be sorry. I told you I want to be with you for real. I know it’s an impossible situation, but I’m sure we’ll be able to figure something out. For now, though, can we keep it a secret a bit longer?” he asked and for the first time, Vic saw uncertainty in his expression.

“Of course. I’ll, uh, tell Travis to be subtle. And, Gibson, well, he doesn’t really care,” she shrugged. Lucas rolled his eyes.

“Thank you,” he said softly, emphatically, and leaned in for another, soft, lingering kiss. [Vic had a feeling he wasn’t just thanking her for keeping them a secret for a little while longer]. Reluctantly, Vic pulled away.

“Sorry, but D-shift…” she trailed off, gesturing to the door of the bunk room. Lucas nodded and they got dressed in silence. Vic gathered the sheets, putting them in the hamper before changing them.

“I’ll come over?” he asked casually as he straightened his uniform shirt.

“Yeah. We can order takeout,” she says and he smiles at her. She exchanges another look with Lucas, then leaves.

[Luckily, D-team was in the Beanery when Lucas exited her bunk room. She invited Travis for breakfast the next day to set some ground rules].


End file.
